Historia de un engaño
by Nicot
Summary: No era la primera vez que le era infiel a Levi. Lo había hecho tantas veces, incluso antes de conocerlo… pero Levi no era como los otros, ni reaccionó igual al descubrir el engaño. (UA) [Ereri] Two-shot. Finalizado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (temática homosexual). Universo alterno. Palabras altisonantes. Drama. Infidelidad.

**Pareja(s):** Eren/Levi (_o Ereri_), Erwin/Eren (leve, sólo capítulo 1)

**Notas del capítulo**: POV de Eren (al principio). El resto es omnisciente.

* * *

**Historia de un engaño**

**\- 1 -**

Son las 7:06 de una noche de viernes. A través de la ventana, la ciudad ofrece una de sus vistas más espectaculares: Los vehículos formando serpientes de luces, los locales concurridos e iluminados en varios colores, el clima refrescante. Mientras la urbe late emocionada, me coloco la misma loción que dejé de usar cuando empezamos a vivir juntos. Me aplico muy poco, pero aprieto el pestillo hasta dejar el aire cargado. Quiero que lo huela. Quiero que se dé cuenta.

No era la primera vez que engañaba a Levi. Aunque nunca le había dejado tantas pistas como hoy.

Además del perfume, dejé varias camisas arrugadas en el armario —como si las hubiera revuelto en el pánico de no saber qué ponerme—, el grifo del baño mal cerrado, el piso mojado, un recibo de un restaurante italiano al que nunca vamos y las llaves del apartamento en el suelo, como quien tiene un ataque de prisa y de nervios. Necesito que lo vea, que note que algo está mal en cuanto entre. Quiero que lo sepa.

El sujeto con quien lo voy a engañar es totalmente diferente a él: Sus ojos brillan con la generosidad y dulzura de quienes en algún momento de su vida han sido tratados como mierda y tomaron la decisión de mostrar al ser humano más amable que pudieran ser; su voz es grave pero cálida, es un caballero como pocos que existen y que tal vez gracias a basuras como yo se extinguen. Soy el asesino de las almas hermosas.

Cuando salí del apartamento, en el reloj brillaban en rojo las 7:10.

* * *

Su historial de citas iba para largo. No era que estuviera orgulloso de ello; en realidad, era algo que prefería mantener en silencio.

Hasta ahora, el récord iba más o menos así: Había engañado al anterior con Levi, a alguien más con el "anterior", hasta formar una cadena...

Había adoptado la manía de no llamarlos por su nombre, por lo que normalmente los olvidaba o los pocos nombres que recordaba los llegaba a entremezclar en su mente, asimismo los recuerdos. A veces no se acordaba de con quién había ido adónde, o se le venía a la mente un rostro y no tenía idea de lo que habían hecho... Así que empezó a tomar notas pequeñas y a mandárselas como mensajes a un nuevo correo, con fechas y lugares y breves descripciones de sus citas con algún detalle que las identificara.

_"Rubio con cara de matón"  
__"Pelón que habla rápido"  
__"Castaña de coleta que habla de comida"_

Le había resultado muy útil.

Después de la incomodísima vez que se encontró con un "agua pasada" y volvió a presentarse, supo que tenía que hacer algo para evitar esos momentos tan desagradables...

De eso habían pasado dos meses.

—Ahm, buenas noches. Mi amigo reservó una mesa...

Porque, ante la sociedad, todos sus amantes eran sus amigos.

—Por supuesto. ¿Eren Jaeger? —El aludido asintió— Sígame, lo llevaré a su mesa.

Eren caminó apenas levantando la cabeza —lo suficiente para ver adónde se dirigían— siguiendo los pies del empleado desfilando entre las mesas. No quería destacar mucho, varios meseros lo conocían.

—¡Eren! —El alto rubio se levantó para recibirlo. El empleado se retiró.

—Perdón, te hice esperar mucho...

—Es mi culpa, dijiste que te quedaba lejos este restaurante y aun así te hice venir. Quería pasar por ti. —Agregó, amable pero firme.

—Tenía que cubrir un turno… y no quería tenerte esperando afuera. —Excusó.

—Sabes que no hay problema.

Eren agachó la cabeza ante esas palabras. Ante su generosidad.

—Gracias por estar aquí. —Cortó Eren, sonriendo levemente.

La cena pasó sin más contratiempos. Dos platillos, un vino, algunas risas, coqueteos y sonrojos; el ambiente era ameno, la conversación dinámica y relajante. Si había algo que le encantaba de Erwin, era su mirada honesta, sabia, su plática brillante...

Y la protección que sentía estando en sus brazos, como en ese momento.

—¿Aquí vives?

Eren le había guiado al edificio donde vivía Armin. Contemplaba su apartamento a lo lejos, casi cerca del penthouse.

—Sí —mintió—. Te invitaría a pasar pero mi compañero debe estar dormido, ha trabajado mucho estos días.

—Comprendo. —Respondió, sin despegar sus ojos del castaño. Se preguntó si Eren tendría idea de lo bien que se veía esa noche: sus ojos preciosos cuan jades, su sonrisa radiante, su cara llena de vida y emoción. Eren parecía tan enérgico e inquieto, como un niño pequeño conociendo el mundo. Era casi perfecto. Casi.

Si no hubiera notado ese pequeño detalle.

Eren no era el tipo de chico con iniciativa para abrazar y besar, pero notó que, al recibir afecto, su cuerpo reaccionaba casi hambriento. Eren pareció estremecerse cuando el rubio lo abrazó pero, como respuesta, se aferró con fuerza a su torso, presionándolo entre sus brazos. Oyó la respiración del menor fluyendo en una sensación de paz; lo que, de alguna manera, le recordó a un adicto que recibe su dosis tras un largo tiempo. Escuchó que Eren susurraba, pero lo único que alcanzó a entender, fue:

—Hazlo más seguido...

Pero, más que enamorado, parecía hambriento.

Erwin era un hombre minucioso, con una tremenda capacidad de análisis y de atar cabos en un instante: Un detalle ínfimo podía construir un sinfín de posibilidades si se lo observaba lo suficiente.

Por eso, Erwin sabía que cada una de ocho personas en el restaurante miraban al castaño; al menos, lo veían con la suficiente atención de haberlo reconocido pero temer hablarle, como vigilando de tanto en tanto sus movimientos. Igualmente, los meseros le habían preguntado a Eren las opciones del menú que éste aceptaba inmediatamente, sin sugerir nada, viéndolo como si lo conocieran de antaño. En el restaurante italiano había pasado lo mismo.

Y su observación se extendía… tal vez a un terrero más doloroso.

Eren era experto en los cambios de tema en conversaciones que implicaban un futuro como pareja, además de que sólo le había dado a Erwin su correo electrónico y un número de celular que no había contestado ni una vez, pero del que el rubio sí había recibido alguna llamada cuando Erwin y él tenían problemas encontrándose. Jamás se habían tomado una foto juntos; no había conocido a ningún amigo del menor ni sabía exactamente dónde trabajaba. Del mismo modo, Eren se oponía a pasar más de cinco horas con el rubio, así como a las citas fuera de la ciudad o viajes cortos. No hablaba de sus amigos, su familia ni sus aspiraciones. Mantenía su teléfono apagado, con problemas de la batería o del saldo, y siempre tenía una excusa inmediata para todo, veloz cuan reflejo.

Era claro que Eren estaba jugando con él, pero...

También sabía que, en cada cita, sus brazos y sus ojos verdes parecían gritarle a Erwin que lo necesitaba, que no lo dejara, que no lo abandonara.

Y Erwin ciertamente no podía; porque, en los minutos que había pasado con Eren... La manera en la que hablaba, cómo sonreía, cada reacción y matiz de él, todo sobre él y con él se sentía tan bien...

Pero ¿qué tan real era este Eren? ¿Había alguien que lo conociera? ¿Al chico que no ríe, al joven cansado sin ganas de hablar, al que llora y se derrumba y te abraza a mitad del colapso, al que no es perfecto, al que se muestra cuan libro abierto?

Y, además de Erwin, ¿cuántos más se estarían haciendo las mismas preguntas?

Erwin sabía que el final sería trágico: Había amado a Eren tal vez más de lo que éste merecía, y dicha emoción se lo comería vivo.

* * *

Eran las 2:25 cuando Eren regresó a su hogar, tras caminar unos cuarenta minutos desde el apartamento de Armin hasta el suyo. No había servicio de metro a esa hora y no tuvo ganas de quedarse tirado a media calle con su mejor ropa y el olor a vino y loción, además de que le quedaba la suficiente vergüenza para no despertar a Armin a esas horas. No quería abusar del chico, ya lo había salvado de muchas y se merecía al menos una noche de descanso sin un amigo vomitón apropiándose de su baño, sólo porque la infancia se dedicó a juntarlos.

Abrió la puerta con la llave en su cartera; por primera vez había pensado en algo reconociendo un defecto suyo. En el clóset seguían amontonadas las camisas, el baño mojado, las llaves en el suelo... Y una mano blanca sobresaliendo del colchón.

Suspiró, acuclillándose a su lado.

"Llegaste bien…"

Levi tenía la cara hundida entre las dos almohadas, en una posición que le hizo pensar que el moreno perdió el conocimiento en cuanto su pecho tocó el colchón. No roncaba, no se movía; el cuarto sumergido en un silencio casi absoluto.

Con lentitud, se acercó al más bajo, y sintió un escalofrío en cuanto su nariz rozó los cabellos negros.

Pensó en alejarse, pero a ese punto ya tenía la nariz perdida entre las hebras azabaches. El aroma de Levi era siempre a cuidado y aseado, a pesar de que esta vez se había acostado directamente —tal vez demasiado cansado como para limpiar, aunque lo hacía frecuentemente; de hecho, ésa debía ser la segunda vez en un año que Levi se acostaba dejando una parte de la vivienda sucia o desatendida—.

Eren pasó su brazo por encima de su cabeza, rodeándola, como si lo abrazara pero sin tocarlo y besó su pelo como quien roza un pétalo con los labios. Levi siguió inmóvil. Eren debía levantarse o tendría problemas... Qué ganas de estrujarlo contra su cuerpo, de fundirlo consigo, de besar cada parte de él y amarlo por horas y horas, de decirle tantas cosas y arrancarle muchas otras...

Las 2:55. Podía ver a ese hombre toda la noche, era como si sus sentidos se alcoholizaran con sólo eso. Moría por escucharlo, sentirlo, moría por tantas cosas...

Parpadeó, sintiendo cómo trituraba unos asomos de lágrimas entre sus pestañas.

"Nadie puede, Levi... Nadie puede causarme lo que tú me causas. Lo he comprobado".

Se levantó y, cuidando el ruido de sus pasos, tomó el recibo del restaurante y lo rompió, acomodó las camisas en el armario, secó el baño. El apartamento había vuelto a su estado impecable. Eran las cuatro y diez cuando se acostó en su esquina, en el lugar que Levi había asignado para él. El que había conocido sus lágrimas. El que le escuchaba y, en ocasiones, le oía preguntar: "¿Por cuánto tiempo podré seguir así?" con una voz cada vez más quebrada; una pregunta hilada entre sollozos que se rompían contra su almohada.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**Notas:** Bueno, es lo primero que publico de SNK, a ver cómo sale. He leído el tema de la infidelidad en algunos fics, varios desarrollados desde el ángulo de la _víctima_ o parte que recibe el engaño; pocos, desde la parte que lo causa, y la que intenté describir en este capítulo.

Espero que les haya agradado esta historia. Por supuesto, cualquier comentario, opinión, crítica constructiva y/o sugerencia es bienvenida y se agradece bastante ^^ Gracias a quien leyó, les mando un abrazo y espero que nos leamos de nuevo en el próximo capítulo :)

~N**i**cot


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

**Notas del capítulo**: El capítulo es algo fuerte, se recomienda discreción. POV de Levi. Palabras altisonantes. _Lime _o referencias al acto sexual aunque de forma menos detallada que el _lemon_. Algo de angst. No hay muerte de personaje.

* * *

**\- 2 -**

Siempre supe que Eren me engañaba. Que no lo haya mencionado antes ni le hiciera una escena, no significaba que no lo supiera.

Me di cuenta hace meses. Incluso desde antes de conocerlo. Siempre supe que él haría esta mierda. Ahora mismo estoy calmado, con la sensación de que tenía razón al pensar así de Eren combinada con decepción, además de ese sentimiento de _suciedad_ después de querer a una persona _sucia_. Aceptación, decepción, rencor… sentía toda esa basura al mismo tiempo.

Ser amable es para los idiotas. La gente nunca es amable con la que sí lo es. Este mundo está tan podrido en egoísmo y maldad que sólo las personas que son percibidas como buenas, en realidad, son los mejores actores. Puedo ser cruel, pero ésta es una realidad que sólo eres capaz de ver una vez que estás tan jodido y podrido como yo.

Eren me había decepcionado. Como el resto de las mierdas. Me había engañado.

El engaño siempre causa dolor. Es una forma de mostrar que la pareja ha perdido valor, que la relación se ha desgastado o abaratado, que no se tiene más fe en ella, que no hay más preocupación por arreglarla y que lo mejor es buscar a una tercera persona que te regrese la ilusión de estar enamorado, y encontrarla puede resultar más fácil y mucho más satisfactorio que intentar "lavar" y coser el mismo trapo viejo y maltratado...

En ese momento, la decepción que sentí se combinó con algo oscuro. Retorcido. Enfermo.

... Ahora estamos a mano, Eren.

¿Creíste que el único que podía engañar eras tú?

No seas estúpido.

Yo hago la misma porquería, y cien veces peor que Eren...

Los engaños de él, son jueguitos. No hay otra manera de describirlos. Dejar recibos de los restaurantes a los que va con sus amantes, regalos, el apartamento infestado de colonia, sonreír al ver el celular y enrojecerse mientras redacta una respuesta, descubrirse los chupetes en el cuello, dejar la ropa manchada de labial en el cesto donde la lavo yo... Todas ésas son bromas pequeñas comparadas con lo que yo hice de vuelta.

¿No te lo dije, Eren?

Soy muy vengativo…

Y tremendamente competitivo, no me gusta quedarme atrás.

Si me dan un golpe, regreso diez. No me juzgues, no te criaste en ese nido de pudrición que es la ciudad subterránea, por eso no sabes de maldad ni de dañar. No sabes lo que es que te hagan pedazos o escupan sobre tu maldita dignidad, o lo que quede de ella.

Si me vas a engañar, hazlo como Dios manda. O el diablo, como yo hice.

Yo no me oculté, al contrario de ti. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de esforzarme en esconder esas cosas que en realidad me importaba una puta mierda si te dabas cuenta.

Mientras tú jugabas a engañarme como el mocoso que eres, yo llegaba al apartamento con cualquier idiota del trabajo y recorría los pasillos entre besos justo frente a ti, los tocaba y los dejaba tocarme, gemía para ellos —lo que nunca hice por ti—, les gritaba que los quería dentro, los dejaba delinearme con sus labios a su antojo. Ni siquiera a ti te di tantas libertades, Eren. Y todas esas veces, siempre vi cómo tus ojos verdes se ennegrecían de repente, tapados con el manto de las emociones más oscuras, los ojos de un asesino en el segundo antes de matar, vi cómo sufrías por mí y te retorcías de celos como un gusano.

Retuércete...

Los invitaba a comer al apartamento en tus días libres y los besaba entre pausas que hacíamos al comer, al lavar los platos e incluso dejaba que me tomaran en el piso, sobre la mesa o contra el refrigerador, mientras tú intentabas terminar algún reporte escolar o concentrarte en estudiar para los exámenes próximos... Hasta que, en una ocasión, te vi tirarte al suelo e implorarme que parara, con una voz congestionada de ira y dolor, hipando entre lágrimas, temblando de agonía y desesperación. Te veías como un animal herido que no dilata en morir.

Cuando hiciste eso, sólo te vi sin expresión y comencé la segunda ronda de la noche, con los ojos clavados en ti a la vez que me poseían.

Mientras gemía cada vez más alto, con más potencia, casi podía ver tu corazón quebrarse.

Que se quiebre... ya no me importa.

Me has convertido en esto. En esta bestia que se burla de tu dolor, que deja que cualquiera lo tome para quitarse la esencia de ti... Siempre me había repugnado que me tocaran, pero ahora se sentía tan jodidamente natural... Y tal vez hasta lo disfrutaba sólo porque tú nos estabas viendo.

Eren me empezó a rogar que detuviera el acto pero, en respuesta, yo grité que quería más. El tipo que tenía frente a mí era otro hijo de puta, que comenzó a darme sin piedad cuando me oyó y a la vez vio a Eren destrozado, en su labor de formar un mar de lágrimas en mi nombre en el piso de nuestra cocina.

No necesito que me quieras ahora, Eren.

No necesito tus putas miserias de afecto. Estoy más acostumbrado a no ser amado que a sí serlo.

No tolero la traición... Mucho menos de alguien con quien acepté vivir, sabiendo cómo era, conociendo el récord de malnacido que tenía, sabía que Eren engañaba a todo el mundo y aun así aposté por él, por esta maldita relación hueca y tóxica que, más que acercarnos, nos hizo develar lo peor de nosotros dos. Porque nos estábamos acabando mutuamente, Eren.

Incluso, el vecino joven que pasó a preguntar de quién era el auto que estorbaba en su espacio, había podido probar la misma piel que despreciaste en el baño que tú y yo compartíamos. Qué momento tan extraño... En ese instante quería bañarme pero, al ver al tipo —y al notar cómo me veía— sólo atiné a pasarlo. Recuerdo su comentario de aquella vez: "Pero ¿tú no estás viviendo con ese chico Eren? Sé que está aquí, lo saludé hace nada, no podemos hacer esto…" sus palabras retrocediendo y su mirada de fuego acercándonos. "¿Sabes? Él y yo somos de mente muy abierta" fue lo que contesté, mientras lo dejaba depositarme en la tina. En el agua, lo sentí delinearme el cuello con su nariz, reconociendo mi aroma por primera vez, el aroma de su próxima posesión.

Estaba tan jodido...

—Te va a dar una maldita enfermedad.

Oí la voz venenosa de Eren, al reconocerme en el sofá con alguien más en otra ocasión. No lo escuché.

Entonces, sentí que el cuerpo encima de mi torso se separaba de repente, como si alguien lo hubiera arrancado. Eren me miraba, preocupado.

—No puedes seguir así.

No respondí.

—Jamás hice esto con nadie además de ti. —Agregó, seriamente. Casi me golpeé mentalmente al prestar un segundo de atención a su último comentario. El calor del cuerpo ajeno volvió. El sujeto se había vuelto a acomodar sobre mí, tapando mi cuerpo de la mirada reprobatoria de Eren.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó el castaño, frío.

—¿Tienes que hablar en este puto momento? Estoy ocupado.

—¿Y cuándo diablos piensas desocuparte? Me acabo de encontrar con el siguiente, está recargado en la puerta, esperándote.

—Dile que ya voy.

Sus ojos verdes se tiñeron de furia y profundo rencor. Él hubiera matado al estúpido que me besaba en ese mismo momento y al de afuera. Se veía completamente preparado para hacer algo así.

—Haces esto en todos tus días libres. ¿Cuándo vas a parar? —No contesté. Mientras Eren hablaba, sentí los labios contrarios pasearse por mi cuello, y lo giré a un lado para darle más acceso—... Me mata verte así. —Añadió.

—No tienes que verme.

—Igual sabré lo que estás haciendo.

Lo ignoré.

—Yo no te engaño de esta forma... —excusó él, en voz baja, como diciéndome "te he lastimado, pero nunca así, nunca frente a ti".

Me dejé de mover. Empecé a sentir la rabia extenderse por todo mi cuerpo.

Aparté de un empujón al sujeto sobre mí, que cayó en el suelo haciendo un estrépito.

—Lárgate. Si ves a alguien afuera, dile que se largue también.

Y rematé con una mirada que lo sacó de ahí, dejándome solo con Eren. Él me veía como quien mira a un chiquillo que acaba de caerse, rasparse y llorar porque está herido; Eren me veía con una combinación entre pena, dolor y un deje de amor.

—¿Haces esto para vengarte? —Preguntó, suavemente.

—No tengo por qué darte razones.

—Sé que es por eso. Sólo lo haces frente a mí.

Se formó un silencio. Miré a Eren sentarse en el sofá, a una distancia prudente de mí, pero aun así me volví tenso. Me miraba con un amor infinito, ese amor que lo perdona todo.

—Ya no lo hagas —me rogó, casi en un sollozo, como si su corazón intentara respirar después de mucho tiempo y mucho dolor— Báñate... —Y oí esa voz que hace mucho no oía. Era el tono que Eren usaba justo antes de tomarme.

Pero en ese instante, más que jodido, estaba hecho pedazos...

Ya no pude más. Mi cuerpo había perdido la fuerza adquirida por la rabia que sentía y me había quedado hueco, con una sensación de mareo y debilidad. Estaba tan harto de todo...

Me levanté, sintiendo cómo se me iba la sangre hasta los pies. Tuve la sensación de que me caería pero, a pesar de eso, se lo dije alto y claro.

—Se acabó.

Eren me miró, estupefacto, en lo que yo me metía al cuarto. Saqué una maleta del armario, la coloqué en la cama y la abrí. No había marcha atrás.

Estaba cansado. Fastidiado. Ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera al momento de entregarme. Los últimos días, cuando alguien me tomaba, me sentía tan frío y tan infeliz. Y estaba seguro de que era porque ya estaba hastiado de toda esta mierda. Eren y yo nos estábamos matando... pero yo ya no quería seguir. No podía seguir.

Escuché a Eren llorar en lo que me bañaba, salía, y luego buscaba mi ropa y empacaba. No tenía adónde ir, pero sabía que tenía que irme esa misma noche. Justo ayer había soñado que me quitaba la vida. Y sabía que lo había soñado porque por dentro estaba completamente desgarrado, derrotado, sin ganas de nada, sin alegría, sin nada que me mantuviera en pie. Pero no iba a morir así de patéticamente. Era el momento de abandonar todo y largarme de ahí. No sé si llamarlo "recomenzar" o "renacer", pero ya no podía más con toda esa mierda.

Había soportado tanto... Había sido tan paciente para que esta estupidez funcionara. Había estado con Eren hasta un punto en que ya no pude fingir más, un punto en el que sentía que ya ni siquiera lo quería, al contrario, era posible que lo odiara. Aborrecía el control que Eren había tenido en mí, odiaba ser otro imbécil que se había pillado de él cuando para él todo es un maldito juego. El único que era feliz con esta situación era él, yo estaba completamente echado a perder.

Mientras empacaba, me rogó que lo perdonara, pero ya ni siquiera lo quería escuchar, no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

—Levi…

—No me hables.

—Por favor, no lo hagas. No puedes marcharte.

—Yo hago lo que se me dé la puta gana. —Contesté.

—¿En dónde vas a estar?

—Lejos. Donde tú no estés.

—Hablemos, podemos arreglarlo. —Insistió.

—Búscate a otro pendejo. A mí ya me tienes podrido.

Entonces, de súbito, lo sentí tomarme por los hombros y lanzarme a la cama, como si un par de garras me hubiera aventado con toda su furia. Se colocó inmediatamente encima de mí, atrapándome por las muñecas, antes de gritar:

—¡¿Quieres dejar de empacar y escucharme?!

—No.

Lo vi con todo el odio que sentía. Eren me miraba también, fuera de sí.

—Perdóname.

—No quiero.

—Lo sé. No debí engañarte, pero no quiero perderte… —Sus palabras salieron como si le hubieran estado raspando la garganta por horas, oyéndose asfixiadas y atropelladas, como si se estuviera ahogando— Te necesito. Demasiado. Quiero… quiero tenerte ahora. —Dijo más bajito, tocando discretamente mi abdomen, su mirada se había nublado en ese momento. Teníamos meses sin hacer algo así. En realidad, nunca me había dejado tocar demasiado, tal vez en una ocasión pero yo también había querido estar con él. Nos tardamos porque no confiaba mucho en Eren, y siempre me mantuve alerta: Sabía de su historial con las parejas y no quería acabar botado en el mismo basurero, destrozado por el engaño y por amarlo. Temía ser una maldita diversión más en su vida llena de ellas.

—Sólo dices eso porque ya me voy a largar. Si decido quedarme, volverás a ser el mismo malnacido de siempre. —Sentencié, viéndolo a los ojos, enfurecido— Pero esto ya fue demasiado lejos. Ahora estoy cometiendo los mismos abusos que tú, incluso ya me arrastraste a engañar... pero eso se acaba hoy.

Tardó en responderme pero, cuando lo hizo, fue casi un hilo de voz.

—Si dejo de hacerlo... ¿te quedarías?

Se formó un silencio corto.

—No vas a dejarlo. Lo dices ahora porque estás presionado... pero en cuanto sepas que me quedo, vas a seguir y seguir hasta que nos matemos entre nosotros. Ya no, Eren. Aunque no lo creas, tengo un límite de paciencia. Y ya estoy completamente cagado y harto de esta idiotez.

—Te juro que-

—¿Dejarás de hacerlo? No me importa si lo dejas o no. Quiero estar lejos de ti, en donde jamás puedas encontrarme.

Lo oí sollozar, estaba destrozado. Jamás lo había visto así.

No necesito que me quieras tarde, Eren. Tengo la cabeza infestada de recuerdos de traición, de humillación... que no puedo guardar un recuerdo más.

Lo aventé a un lado con rencor. Se oyó un alboroto con su caída, pero no me fijé si se había dislocado algo. Tenía que terminar de empacar.

En lo que recogía los productos de aseo personal, le dije:

—... Erwin es un buen tipo. No le hagas la misma mierda que a mí.

Al oír el nombre, Eren me miró con ojos hinchados pero sorprendidos. Parecía asustado.

—Lo sé desde hace meses. Incluso, en una ocasión, él dijo que salía contigo. Es mi jefe. —Contesté a la pregunta en sus ojos— Él quería que le recomendara un lugar para llevarte... pero tranquilo, no le dije que eres un maldito imbécil. Ya se dará cuenta por sí solo.

Eren tenía la mirada en el suelo, llena de dolor, pero seguí acomodando sin verlo. De repente, al pasar por su lado, me cogió por el brazo y me pegó a él.

—No te vayas. Por favor… —Imploró con voz baja y trémula, estrechándome, envolviéndome con él. Yo tenía la mirada vacía fija en una pared, sintiendo cómo me apretaba entre sus brazos.

Al sentirme pegado en su pecho, me tensé, tenía todo el cuerpo rígido y alerta. Tuve miedo de que quisiera besarme, de que me convenciera, miedo de querer a alguien tan nocivo y destructivo como él.

Me besó la cabeza, aprovechando su maldita altura. No me moví. Los besos siguieron, mientras algo me oprimía el pecho. Se sentía como veneno.

—No me dejes —decía, cada dos o tres besos—. No me dejes... —Me dirigió hacia el colchón, tendiéndome en él sin despegar sus labios de mi piel. Dibujó un camino de besos por mi cuello para luego decirme al oído: —No duraría ni un segundo sin ti. No sería nada. Déjame al menos ser tu sombra... Eres el único con quien puedo ser yo. Cuando el mundo es una porquería, lleno de fantasmas falsos, eres lo único que me mueve. Eres mi maldito aire...

Cuando estuve a punto de contestarle que dejara de decir tanta mierda, tomó mis labios con fuerza, con furia, ocupando mi boca y ajustándola con la suya a su antojo, en movimientos toscos pero precisos. Era apasionado, profundo, siempre había sido así. Había pasado casi medio año sin esto, sin que él bebiera de mi boca como si fuera su maldita droga. Hoy estaba casi enloquecido.

No podía responder a sus besos, estaba inmóvil. En mi interior, algo se había cerrado, la parte que guardaba todo el dolor.

Y empezó a repartir varios "te amo" temblorosos conforme sus labios se paseaban por mi mandíbula, por mi cuello, por mi cara, por mi pelo. Yo tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del cuarto, sin hacer nada más que tener mi rostro volteado para otro lado, sintiéndolo y sintiéndome, estaba reaccionando ante su toque tóxico y maldito. Lo deseaba tanto que no podía respirar... pero a la vez recordaba todo el martirio, los engaños, las mentiras, los juegos, la manipulación...

Sentí un nudo bastante apretado en la garganta, rasposo, tan doloroso que incluso paralizaba mis cuerdas vocales.

Y sentí algo húmedo resbalarme por la cara.

Él besó la primera de mis lágrimas, que formó un camino mojado y salado que él siguió con sus labios, mientras me pedía que lo perdonara, diciendo que se moría por tomarme...

Negué con la cabeza. No podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que me invadiera. Si lo hacía, no iba a poder salir de esto. En el momento cúspide del éxtasis, él se iba a dar cuenta de que en realidad todo esto me estaba matando. No quería que me viera tan transparente, tan desprotegido, tan necesitado de él...

Vino una segunda lágrima silenciosa que él besó y bebió. El alma sangrando.

Y me volvió a pedir que lo dejara hacerlo, suplicándome que lo dejara tomarme, que quería estar dentro de mí. Sentí los ojos escociéndome, ya no podía ver bien, los ojos nublados del deseo y del puto dolor. Hubiera sido más gentil que me clavara una puta navaja en medio del pecho que esto...

—Levi, no me dejes… —y volvió a decirme que me amaba, su voz quebrándose al hacerlo.

Yo también estaba roto. Peor. Estaba completamente pulverizado. Pero Eren jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Lo conocía demasiado bien…

Estaba cansado de encontrármelo en la calle compartiendo sus labios, abrazado de alguien, riendo cada vez con una persona distinta… y que luego llegara a mí con la cara pintada de hipocresía. No podía dejarlo tomarme después de engañarme así. No era un puto masoquista ni estaba tan loco ni tan enfermo. Lo amaba, pero esto estaba acabando conmigo… Jamás sería feliz al lado de Eren, por mucho que lo amara. Él había engañado a todas sus parejas siempre y yo no sería la excepción.

Lo hice a un lado, levantándome después. Cogí la maleta con prisa y la cerré con furia, llevándomela y tomando de un manotazo las llaves de mi auto de un buró.

—Venderé el apartamento dentro de unos días. Quédate durante ese tiempo si quieres.

Eren me miró con temor, con desesperación, a punto de estallar por todo lo que quería decirme y no sabía ni por dónde demonios empezar. Me acerqué a la puerta principal jalando la maleta tras de mí.

Me despedí, recogiendo mi bufanda del perchero y enredándola en mi cuello coloreado de mordidas y besos, que ahora me punzaban en la piel como agujas o tatuajes recientes.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del lugar donde vivimos por más de un año, miré a Eren derrotado en el suelo, deshecho, tal y como yo lo estaba. Me regresé y me incliné a su lado, susurrando su nombre, levanté su barbilla y lo besé lentamente, las lágrimas de ambos enredándose entre nuestros labios. Él sollozaba dentro del beso, pero me respondía. Toda su boca sabía a dolor, a miedo de perderme, a amor… aunque bastante tarde, cuando estoy completamente destruido.

—Te amo… —repitió, apenas con un hilo de voz.

—Yo igual —y deposité un último beso, pausado, eterno, en sus labios que siempre me habían encantado, como a tantos otros. Me levanté y salí sin mirar atrás. Era el adiós.

* * *

**Fin**

**Notas:** Siento mucho no dar un final estilo _Disney_. Sí quería, pero me pareció muy inverosímil que un Levi tan afectado simplemente perdonara a Eren de la nada. Tal vez, Eren no iba a cambiar y Levi estaba condenado a aceptar todo eso. O tal vez sí. Nunca se sabe.

Agradezco mucho a quienes comentaron en el primer capítulo, leí sus comentarios con mucha ilusión —ya he respondido la mayoría vía PM c: — y agradezco también a quienes marcaron el fic como favs/follows, me han dado muchísimo ánimo de continuar. Siento haber tardado en actualizar, espero que el capítulo dos no les haya decepcionado u ofendido, pero el final para esta historia era amargo. Críticas constructivas, opiniones y sugerencias sobre el fic son bienvenidas y se agradecen mucho.

Aprovecho para responder dos reviews en la modalidad _guest_:

**Fernanda Choi:** ¡Hola! Cielos, me da mucho gusto que te agradara este Ereri c: De hecho, al principio el fic era Riren pero sin querer puse Ereri en el summary y en la pareja (era la primera vez que la indicaba)… sin embargo, fue curioso que al final sí fuera Ereri, creo que tu comentario me dejó pensando y al final quise experimentar con la pareja y ver qué salía. Espero que te agrade la continuación y muchas gracias por compartirme tu opinión c: ¡Un beso!

**Aura D: **¡Linda~! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, cielos, qué honor… Jeje no te angusties c: Me alegra mucho que te haya agradara esta historia y la narración, espero que el segundo capítulo no te haya decepcionado :) ¡Besos!

Muchas gracias a quienes han leído esta historia. Abrazos c:

~N**i**cot


End file.
